


Toy With Me

by Explicit



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Till Lindemann - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cutting, Dom/sub, Fucking, Gentle Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, S&M, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Swearing, Tender Sex, consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explicit/pseuds/Explicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Bowie (2002 era) met with Till Lindemann (2015 era) one night and while drinking, admitted they could both be of mutual benefit to one another's strange desires.</p><p>***</p><p>Nobody gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Again

It wasn't the first time he'd been to such a club before, although admittedly it had been a great many years between visits. David Bowie stole into a corner booth and waited patiently, feeling a bit nervous too. When was the last time he'd come to such a venue? '73? '76? Those years were fuzzy to him now, he took out a cigarette and lit it up to calm himself some. Casting his gaze around, he liked to watch the other patrons. Some of them were wearing collars, fishnet shirts were popular too and leather - lots and lots of leather. Swallowing a dry lump in his throat, David kept to himself and puffed on his ciggy. He almost jumped out of his skin when Till Lindemann finally arrived, sitting down heavily across from him and grinning at his fearfully wide eyes.  
  
"Alright?" David put out his ciggy with a bit of a shake in his hand.  
  
"Ja," Till nodded, "I'm actually surprised you showed up. Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Bitte," David agreed politely, "a shot of whiskey straight."  
  
Till nodded, signaling the bartender over and ordering them both the same thing.  
  
"Do you enjoy Berlin, David?" Till asked, settling into his seat comfortably.  
  
"Ja," David smiled faintly, "we have quite the history together."  
  
"You speak of this place as if it were an old friend," Till mused.  
  
"Mmhmm," David nodded, "I suppose you could say that." Their shots were left on the table and Till raised his glass.  
  
"Zum Voll!" Till grinned a little darkly at David.  
  
"Zum Voll.. " David replied, calmer now and sharing in the dark smile. They threw back their shots and made a grimace, then they set down their glasses and Till looked expectantly at David.  
  
"Ready?" Till asked.  
  
"Ja," David answered him, "let's go."  
  
David stood up and Till followed him to a back room, slipping some cash notes to the bouncer to turn a blind eye and finding a private space more comfortable to be in.  
  
"I think this room will be suitable," David commented, looking around with approval.  
  
"Alright," Till closed the door and locked it, "do you know what to do?"  
  
"I'm a little rusty," David admitted, "but I'm sure it will come back to me."  
  
Till smiled bashfully and moved to sit down on the bed. This was arranged some days prior, when the two had accidentally met and got to talking. David was feeling like he wanted someone big and strong like Till to take him and hold him down and fuck him senseless. It was a need, an urge and a desire he had because he was always so dominant and he wanted to feel submissive just once in a while. Till was in love with pain, he wanted to feel it inflicted upon him and even though he looked the dominant type, he really did prefer to be controlled by his partner in bed. So they were drinking that night, some few days ago and had eventually admitted what they wanted. Then it was agreed upon that if David gave Till what he craved, then Till would return the favor.


	2. Serious Gameplay

"Let's not use the word rusty in here," Till said with amusement.  
  
David nodded and dimmed the lights, but not too much because his eyes weren't so great in the dark. Till got his clothes off and David looked him over, admiration in his expressive features as he took in every inch of the much larger man.  
  
"Now take off my clothes," David invited Till, his smile daring and his tone cheeky.  
  
David walked over to Till and stood watching silently, while Till started to undress him.  
  
"Either your pants are too small," Till said to David, struggling to pull them down, "or your cock is too big!"   
  
"I am excited that's all," David felt a burn flash into his face, "let me do it."   
  
"No, I got it," Till said calmly, "don't worry so much, I won't hurt you."  
  
David looked at him with silence then, he trusted Till despite the other man's size and obvious strength advantage. Till never gave him a reason to be fearful, the only time David shook was due to his nerves. He had not been with another man for some time, it was all in his memory somewhere and slowly it came back to him so he hoped not to disappoint tonight.  
  
"I like your hair," David commented, stepping out of his pants when they finally dropped to the floor.  
  
Till gave a smirk but was flattered deep down because David was always changing what his hair looked like, so to get complimented on this was an ego boost for sure.  
  
"I'm so fucking hard!" Till announced.   
  
"I can see that," David agreed, "I like it; nice and thick, it's so big too."   
  
Till actually blushed and stood closer to David, a bit self conscious to begin touching the much more slender man with his brutish looking hands. David sensed the hesitation, choosing to ease the tension by making the first move and he reached out to lay his hands palms down on Till's muscular chest. He ran them down slowly, pressing firmly and Till gave a sigh because he liked to feel David's hands upon his body.   
  
"Your touch is so soft," Till spoke quietly.  
  
"Would you touch me now?" David asked him in offering, feeling very eager and bold.  
  
Till ran his hands up and down David's ribs, over his chest down down over his stomach. David made soft noises of pleasure and Till felt encouraged by them, also getting more flustered and heated by them added with all of the touching they were doing. Talking time was over, Till put his fingers to curl around David's arm and took him over to the bed. David got up onto it and Till followed him closely, they sat on their knees facing each other and just sizing up one another silently for some contemplative moments. David was very hard and anticipated to be fucked by Till, he picked up a small cutting knife that was situated by the pillow nearby and Till gave a shiver of eagerness when he saw it in David's grip.  
  
Till lay back into the pillows, so David climbed up over him to sit on his chest and Till was strong so David had barely any weight to him in comparison, there was no discomfort then. Placing the blade on Till's shoulder, David drew it along the broad and muscular bicep to cut a flesh wound. Till ground his teeth and cursed, putting his hands to cup David's ass and make him come closer. David switched hands and went to cut into Till's other bicep, starting from the shoulder and Till pulled him closer again. Before he was aware of this, Till started to lick and tease at David's hot cock with his tongue and mouthed at it sexually to excite David.  
  
"Ohh, so sneaky!" David moaned and thrust his hips subconsciously.  
  
Till enjoyed to play this game with David, feeling another burning sting as the knife cut into his flesh once more. The cuts were easily superficial and would not leave a scar, unless David got too excited and cut Till a bit too hard and rough. One wrong slip of the hand and Till could be easily fighting for his life in seconds, they had to be careful and put much trust into each other. Till groaned in pain, pinching David's ass to make him jump and thrust deeper into his mouth so that he could begin to suck and give him oral pleasure. David lost focus on the cutting for some moments, enjoying to be sucked and pleasured by Till.  
  
Another long, slow cutting burn stung on Till's other arm again, making him writhe now in discomfort but so pleasurable it was too! Till was getting so hard, precum began to seep from his tip and stream slowly down his big shaft. He started to massage and knead at David's ass, parting his soft fleshy cheeks and arousing him with the reminder of what he would be getting done to him soon. David was keen but right now he enjoyed Till's oral pleasure, his knees feeling weak and his legs starting to shake with tremors of the climax that was quickly impending upon his body.  
  
With a steady hand despite his feral groans and stubborn gnashing of his teeth to try and fight the release, David again sliced at Till's arm and Till closed his eyes with the painful pleasure he got from this. Now he not only wanted to fuck David, but he needed to. David loved to have the big, strong arms around his slender body as Till made faster and more purposeful movements with his mouth and head. David cried out loudly and pulled out of Till's sucking lips, grunting and moaning as he shot cum all onto the sheets below.  
  
"Oohh!" David looked to be in ecstasy, his eyes closed and his head thrown back.  
  
Till felt pleased with himself, sitting up to allow David a few minutes to finish. Gazing at David's light frame and enjoying the sense of his slim build, Till was very keen to continue on fulfilling his side of their arrangement and began to run his hands gently over the small of David's back and around in circles on his ass to encourage him to be submissive now.


	3. Not Quite Love

David got the message easily and relaxed his body, but he knew better and looked around at Till.  
  
"At least just tie my wrists," David suggested, "I can't help myself."  
  
Till was not sure what this was all about, but he obligingly tied David's wrists securely to the bed frame. He made sure the bonds were soft and comfortable for David, as well as placing his wrists so that he could easily face either way without discomfort. David watched as Till began to rub and massage his thighs, a soft groan escaping him as he thrilled at those big, strong hands touching his lithe, slender body.  
  
"Till!" David pulled at the restraints, wanting to take control but needing to be patient.  
  
"Shhh," Till whispered to him, "relax meine gefan."   
  
David stared heatedly down as Till cupped and fondled his heavy balls, his half erect cock now standing to it's full attention. Leaning down, Till kissed the tip of David's cock softly and tenderly, teasing precum out of it and suckling the head into his mouth. David groaned as he watched, staring and unable to look away!  
  
"Till!" his ecstatic cry came once again, a deep moan filling his throat and escaping into the room, "no! Please, nein!"   
  
Till stopped and David breathed excitedly, shaking his head in protest. Till understood and straightened up, assisting David to turn around. David was on his knees, his hands still tied above his head to the bed frame. Till's large hands firmly ran from David's shoulders, down over his upper back, teased along his ribs to make his nipples turn erect and hard, all the way to the small of his back and finally came to rest upon his ass. David was still as he enjoyed to feel the thrill of those big, strong hands gliding sensuously over his body, David's deep purrs and impatient groans filled the room.  
  
"I can't, Till!" David cried out, though no question had been asked nor had a command been given.  
  
"What is wrong?" Till wondered to him, "have you changed your mind? Should I stop it now?"   
  
"No," David answered him a little timidly, "it has been a long time, I am getting nervous, Till."   
  
"Ohh, I understand," Till reassured him, "if it makes you feel okay, I can untie you."   
  
"Yes," David agreed, "bitte."  
  
Till reached up and took down the restraints, taking up his position soon after and David held onto the bed frame and stayed up on his knees. Till pulled him back a little way and encouraged David to raise his lower end up just a bit higher. Till picked up his lubrication and lathered his fingers with it, then he poured some down David's back, watching it trail down and Till parted David's cheeks so that the lube could ooze down over his tight anus. David shivered because his body was so hot and the lube was a little cold, Till smiled at the reaction and reached around to idly finger at David's nipples.  
  
David groaned and loved to feel the soft fingertips circling and fingering his tiny buds, then his tone grew a little higher as Till kissed and bit at his neck as if he owned David and wanted to mark him. David permitted him this and did not ask for him to stop, making Till groan with dominance and his cock grew painfully erect. Ready to take David now, Till made his intentions clear by beginning to finger at David's tight, little anus. David wasn't protesting, he gripped the bars of the bed frame tightly and loudly moaned in response to the finger that had now slipped inside of him. It hurt at first, like fire somewhat and Till was careful to keep up the lubrication as he then pressed two fingers inside. David took in some deeper, longer breaths and Till carefully moved his fingers in and out of David's snug hole.  
  
"You are so tight!" Till exclaimed, "I am worried I won't fit, David."   
  
"It's okay," David spoke and groaned as Till fit in another finger to join his first two, "I can handle it."  
  
Till trusted David to know what he could or couldn't take, so he would listen carefully once he started, in case David decided to change his mind.  
  
"Babyyy.. " David's forehead rested upon the bed frame and his eyes closed tightly.  
  
Till lightly blushed, he had not been called this before and it both excited and aroused him. His fingers were now four inside of David, softening his tightness and spreading his fingers out every so often to help with what was to come next. David gave an impatient groan when Till's fingers slipped out of him, Till thought about tonguing that puckered, little hole to perhaps help David relax more but held back because this was not agreed upon when they had arranged to meet in this way. So instead, he further lubricated both his cock and David's anus before settling into a comfortable position and holding David's hips steady, pushing himself deep into the softened inner walls of David's ass.  
  
"Tillll!" David groaned, dragging out his name in pleasure as he felt that thick missile driving into him, "langsamer! Bitte!"   
  
Till obediently slowed down and David uttered a long moan of relief and pleasure, carefully thrusting back into Till. Using David's hips to guide him, Till kept at David's pace and began fucking him with long, slow strokes. It felt so good for them both, the room was never silent for even a moment as they thrilled and moaned, cried out and breathed heavily. David was so delightfully snug and tight, Till knew he could not last very long in such an enticing environment and he soon quickened his strokes. Too far gone now to worry about pain, David matched his pace and his head snapped back as long howls of climax suddenly exploded from him!  
  
Till was not far behind him, with a few extra grunting strokes just for good measure, he surrendered to the ecstasy of it all and sent David's body into rigid, pleasurable spasms as he cried out into a surprise orgasm at the sheer intensity of feeling Till fill him up with his powerfully shooting climax. Till held onto David firmly, preventing him from squirming or thrashing too much in pleasure or whatever he might have been worried about when he'd asked to be restrained earlier. David's groans soon calmed down and became low and soft again, so Till eased himself slowly out of David and let him collapse onto the bed. Rubbing David's ass with his hand, Till enjoyed to listen to his soft, melodic hums as he began to drift off.  
  
Till lay down behind David, he continued rubbing David's ass until his deep breaths told Till that he had passed out due to the extremely late hour by now. Till gently pulled David into his embrace from behind, David frowned and pushed out at Till because he didn't like to cuddle if he was not intimately drawn to you. Till accepted the rejection and knew that David would need to get to know him a lot better before he would ever agree to cuddle, or maybe even kiss, so that was perhaps for another time, in another place. But hopefully in the not so distant future.

 

 

***


End file.
